You've Got Fanmail!
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: So after the Dustin fiasco, the rangers are still getting mail. Like good rangers, they answer it, although some questions are a bit harder to answer to answer, a perfect example being: Why is Blake so short? S/D - B/T - H/C
1. Chapter 1

HELLO!

Do I own any team used, mentioned, or written about in this? No.

So this once again is a one-shot, I've been procrastinating on my other stories. The readers of those stories might just murder me, but not before I post this!

Anyway, this is going on during the series of the NINJAS (ninja storm to be exact) and it's also after Dustin's little going solo thing (the exact episode escapes me… to Google!)

AN: There is some language and mentions of slash (but it's TINY) so that's why it's T!

ANN: Also, send in questions because I might do another chapter!

THANKS FOR R2ing (Reading and Reviewing)!

And enjoy…

* * *

><p>The sound of the keys was heard, harmonizing in a way with the heavy breathing and smacking of skin against the floor that was coming in the form of a battle royal on the opposite side of the room.<p>

At the moment, it was the testosterone side of the human race, all five of them, that were dueling to the death. Actually it was more of a competitive thing to determine the 'top dog' in Ops. It was suggested mockingly by Tori, who five seconds later smacked her forehead as her idiotic teammates actually went for the idea. It wasn't a scheduled thing, not planned for a specific day; it was something that came from frustration, stress, and the immaturity of the male aspect of the team. The epic battle was usually started by something stupid and then the winner was usually attacked the next day. In short, the alpha male of the dojo changed daily, only because the blue female had put her foot down about it being hourly (or minutely, as the reds wanted it).

As usual, the stem of the fight had been the reds, who were arguing, once again, about who had taken down more enemies in the latest attack. With Hunter arguing one more than the airhead's total, the first punch had been thrown.

Chaos had soon descended, the others joining in with the intent to put the adrenalin pumping through their veins to good use. While the leaders were mostly focusing on each other, the other three were still having a good time hammering away at each other.

"That all ya got?" Dustin asked in his normal playfulness, dodging a double attack from Blake and Cam who had decided to gain up against him.

"Not by a long shot" The navy thunder smirked, before making contact, sending a small shock of lightning with the punch.

"OW!" The four that had not been given a small taste of being tased snickered at the misfortune of the yellow (although he kind of had it coming).

"Good idea bro" The elder Bradley murmured, before going to try and do the same to his enemy

"Missed" Shane stated, dodging the sizzling fist of the crimson

This of course pissed the dirty blonde off.

On the other end of the color spectrum, the navy and green were ignoring a whimpering dirt boy.

"Tori, your boyfriend zapped me!" Dustin whined, slowly walking over to where she was while the navy blushed to the snickers of the others.

The solo female was the one occupying the computer, typing while tuning out the fight going on around her, a skill that came naturally and out of necessity. She was doing a task that had appeared out of not where when Dustin had decided to go solo for a bit. Although he had failed and taken his spot back on the team where he belonged, the fan mail had kept coming in. In order not to blow the Gmail servers (), the yahoo servers (), or the AOL servers with () with the many emails going to them (why he had created so many emails was still unknown); Cam had reluctantly created their own fan site.

The fans did most the work; posting pictures, theories about their identities, and such. But, like she was right now, they would answer questions posted. One here, another there, they did it in their spare time; although some questions, example being: What is your real name, were ignored. But it was fun, some of the craziest stuff was asked and besides it was fun to give an anonymous answer as the city's protector (or should it be said, one of the protectors).

Ignoring the groan from her best friend, she scanned another question; fingers poised to answer as truthfully as allowed.

**From Musiclover: **

**To: The Blue Ninja Ranger, the kickass female! **

**Hey girl, just wanted to give you props, I bet it's not easy dealing with all those guys, and tell you that you are an inspiration to my little sis. She adores you, as does my twenty year old bro, lol. **

"Another guy likes you…what is that, five in the last week?" Jumping just a little bit from being sucked out of her concentration mode she turned to glare slightly at Dustin.

"Not another one" Shane muttered while the navy ranger glared at the computer

"Chill out lover boy, it's not like the computer can steal her from you" Cue Blake launching himself at his brother, taking them both to the ground while a barrage of fast punches were aimed at the taller of the two.

"Note to self, do not tease Blake about Tori" Cam muttered under his breath, which was replied to with an amused snort from Shane who had back away from the mock wrestling match of the brothers.

Rolling her eyes at the even more chaotic situation around her, Tori went back to reading.

**Also: I have a question, if you don't mind answering. **

**What are the best and worst things about the guys, like their personality traits? **

"Interesting…" A grin on her face, she already knew her answer as she opened a new message for the reply.

**From: NinjaStormBlue **

**To: Musiclover **

**Best and worst traits? That's an easy one. **

**Red is someone that you can count on, but he's a bit of an airhead (no pun intended) sometimes. He doesn't always think before putting a plan into action. **

"I do not!" Without turning, she knew who the person crying foul was.

"Dude, you do" The yellow was probably grinning madly at the moment.

"What does he do?" Hunter yelled from across the room, trying to get up with the younger Bradley trying to keep him on the ground.

**Yellow is goofy, so much fun to hang out with, but boy does he get on my nerves! Sometimes its yak yak yak, he won't shut up. **

"I do NOT talk that much dude! I mean I could understand if you said that I talked some, or more than normal, but seriously I am not talking you ear off. Why are you putting me in the category of the people that talk too much? Not fair, completely and utterly unfair! You're going after the yellow dude, the happy dude that's fun unlike you people sometimes. That's unjust dude, to go after the happy guy, not fair in no way shape or form is…"

"Dude" The single word, along with a grin, that came from the air red shut the yellow up although it was obvious that the earth ninja wasn't happy.

Rolling her eyes, she made an adjustment.

**Scratch that, here's what I meant. **

**He's goofy, a lot of fun, but he is a bit whiney. **

"Am not!"

**And he pouts, a lot. **

"Do not!"

**A LOT. **

"Duuudddeeee, I do not pout and I am not whiney!" Turning for a moment, she was greeted with the sight of the yellow sitting Indian style on the floor with his face scrunched up like a baby whose candy had been taken.

Then her snicker joined the smothered laughter coming from the others with included Shane grinning madly while biting his lip, the two Bradleys trying to smother their laughter while finally giving up on the wrestling match to join the loose circle around her. Cam put on a faint smile, which for him was the equivalent of the other's reactions.

"Come on little dude, get up" The red air ranger offered a hand, which the earth ninja took after giving a fierce glare.

Then she assumed typing, with them all reading over her shoulder. Most would have been frustrated with that situation, but it happened all the time so she had just gotten used to it.

**Navy is very sweet, plus he's cool, calm, and collected. But he does have jealously issues about certain things; he's very possessive over his** **bike, his thunder staff…**

"You?" A yellow devil whispered in her ear, a chuckle from her other side alerting her to the fact that Shane found the comment somewhat amusing.

In response, she smacked them both before going back to the keyboard, a small blush on her cheeks.

"I do not have jealously issues" The shortest ninja muttered darkly, although he could not help but notice that Tori's cheeks were flushed while the two wind rangers were grinning.

What was that about? He thought to himself.

"So why did you _growl_ at Dustin when he tried to borrow your bike last week?" Hunter shot back with a grin, which in turn produced a glare from the younger of the two.

"You did what?" Cam asked in surprise, they all knew that Blake was a very calm person rarely getting angry except on those few occasions where it was necessary.

"I had just put brand new parts in and then Dustin comes in…I overreacted" Blake replied in slight embarrassment

"I just wanted to try it out and next thing I hear is something that sounds like a mountain lion telling me to get off" The yellow added in a joking manner, he had already settled it with Blake.

"He growled?" Shane asked with an eyebrow raised

"Who knew" Hunter shrugged

Going back to the question, she immediately started typing about the tallest on the team.

**Crimson on the other hand is a bit cynical and brooding; although he can still be as destructive, fun, and immature as the others. **

"It true" The blue thunder grinned

"You know you just called yourself immature right?" Hunter shot back

"It's fact that we aren't as mature as her" Shane thumbed at her, whom she just smiled at; it was complete fact.

"Just go with the flow dude" The earth ninja added, leaning casually on his red friend

**[Just so you know: Maturity ratings] **

**1****st****: Me **

**2****nd****: Green **

**3****rd****: Navy **

"Very true" The glasses wearing green stated while the navy grinned

**4****th****: Yellow **

**5****th****: The reds are tied; both are like ten year olds sometimes. **

"I AM **SO** MORE MATURE THAN HIM!" The two yelled simultaneously while pointing at the other before realizing what the other was doing

"NO YOU AREN'T!"

At the same volume as before, if not louder, the two's voice combined once again.

"YES I AM!"

And again.

"I'M THE MORE MATURE RED!"

Again and again.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Once more.

"HELL YES I AM!"

The two were panting, while glaring at each other by this time with the others freely laughing by this time.

"You aren't even a red!" Shane growled

"It's a darker shade…DEAL WITH IT AIRHEAD!" Hunter snarled back

"Stop posturing and deal with the fact that you two are equally immature!" She yelled feeling a headache despite the fact that the medicine should have still been good from where she had taken it an hour ago.

Their argument dissolved to small glares as she tried to finish up the question.

**Green is the techie of the team, which means that he is very precise, not to mention dependable…**

"Our personal geek" Shane patted the samurai's shoulder, which was met with a glare that said DO NOT TOUCH.

"I think that we would be dead if he wasn't here" The comment from Tori made him feel a bit better.

"Probably, considering that Hunter's blown up a microwave by touching one button" Blake shrugged

"He did?" The two wind rangers said at the same time

"I was ten and was still learning how to use my powers, so I accidently tased it" The crimson ninja explained with an eye roll at the snickers.

"I woke up to 'OH SHIT!' and an explosion" The navy bumped playfully into his brother

As the chuckles echoed the room, she finished the sentence.

…**but with that comes the fact that he is rude, a shut in, and somewhat anti social. **

"Hmph" The green snorted grumpily

**But he's gotten better over the weeks. **

_**Thank god, he was such a grump. **_

"DUSTIN!"

"OW!"

**But he's a great guy, we are glad he's here. **

"I was just kidding dude!" The yellow groaned from the floor from where he had been thrown by her sucker punch after he had taken over the keyboard.

"Idiot" Shane muttered, once again pulling the yellow to his feet

**Thanks for the message! **

**-NinjaStormBlue **

Sending it off, she scanned the page for another. Not that she didn't have stuff to do, but it was slightly addictive, you couldn't just answer one.

"You have a problem" Cam stated as she looked for the next one

"I do not" She quickly replied, scrolling down at the same time

"Denial, tsk tsk" Blake mockingly scolded

"An intervention might be order" Hunter looked at Shane, and Shane looked at Hunter to discover that the other had the same twisted grin on their face and the same evil plan in mind.

"I am not addicted or anything….NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Her sentence went into higher octaves when the two grabbed an arm each and started dragging her away from the computer.

"MY TURN!" Dustin yelled in glee as he took her spot

"NO, IT'S STILL MY TURN! PUT ME DOWN!" Glaring at the yellow, she started to fight off their grips.

"Tor-Tor, you have to share" Shane snickered while struggling to keep her thrashing form still.

"I don't wanna!" She snarled, managing to get an elbow to the red's gut

"And we are immature" Hunter muttered as they both lost their places and she was free.

Although it was obvious that she would have to get through the two's ninja skills to get back to the computer as the reds sunk into a defensive position.

"Geez, it's like she's trying to take my head off" The crimson ninja muttered as he ducked to avoid a kick to the head.

"Trust me, she is" The airhead replied as the growls that rivaled a lions came from her throat.

As their battle went on, the two managing to not take too much damage from her obviously angry attacks, the yellow was scanning the question titles as the two calm rangers watched the battle of reds vs. Tori.

**Who are you? **

"Not telling"

**Where did you get your powers? **

"A guinea pig and a ninja academy that was destroyed"

Like they'd ever believe that.

**What are the couples on the team? **

Couples? Dustin raised an eyebrow, there was only one couple and that was Tori/Blake, although Hunter had been sneaking a few looks at Cam…maybe something would come of that, although he really wanted to know why Shane was acting all distant. Like they used to give a specific hand shake with a back pat involved, but it was almost like the red was avoiding him. If the skateboarder would just tell him, but 'nothing's wrong' was the answer…it was bumming him out.

**Who the best ranger? **

"Me, duh"

"Navy kicks your ass" Blake smirked

"And samurai beats you both" The green added

"Okay, skipping that question" He knew if he didn't then it would turn into a huge fiasco that would lead no where, especially when the macho alphas got involved.

**Would you…? **

"That looks interesting…OW!" He found himself on the ground looking up at Tori who had _pushed_ him out of the chair before taking a seat. The others were snickering; including the two who were suppose to have stalled her!

"Sorry dude" Hunter, seeing his glare pointed in their direction, said while trying to stop grinning.

"Tori gets what she wants, you know that" Shane added that fact, but he had already known that before they had become rangers. For a third, and hopefully final time, the red extended a hand; although the crimson did the same out of pity. He was on his feet in a moment's time to lean over Tori's shoulder as she clicked on the link.

**To: The Ranger Guys **

**From: Skaterboi **

"You sure you didn't post this Shane?" Tori grinned, the airhead rolled his eyes in response.

**Just to start, you guys are awesome, kicking ass and all. It's nice to know that I won't get attacked by a giant butterfly or something. **

"I thought it was Moth-zilla" Dustin was sure that he would remember fighting a giant monarch butterfly or whatever it was.

"No, it was a butterfly" Cam replied in a factual manner, like he could pull out video footage out of midair to prove him wrong; the green ranger probably could.

"It was when Tori was acting loopy remember?" The elder Bradley winced after being punched in the shoulder by his brother.

"For your information, I had gone to another dimension where you guys were assholes! So yes, I was a bit disoriented" The only female grumbled

"We're just glad your okay" The others fakely gagged in the background as the navy spoke.

Tired of the lovey-doveyness, Shane stepped in "I wonder what this guy wants" in so, directing the attention back to the screen as he moved to his place by Dustin.

**So dudes, I have a question. Well, actually it might be more than one, but bear with me. **

**Would you, if you could go back in time: **

**Choose not to be rangers? **

**Choose different teammates? **

**And right now, do you wish that you had more than one female on the team? The blue is a babe, seriously she HOT, but is it difficult sometimes that she's the lone (female) ranger? **

"Okay, what do you guys think?" Tori asked, opening a new message. Although she wanted to desperately hear the answer to the last message.

**To: Skaterboi **

**From: The Ranger Guys **

"I would definitely be a ranger" Cam stated firmly, although no one expected him to say otherwise as he had just gotten his powers

"Couldn't imagine not being one" Shane said, the thoughts of being stripped of the power sending small shivers down his spine.

"Same here" Hunter agreed

"It would have been nice if you two wouldn't have been evil though" Dustin thumbed towards the brothers.

"At least we didn't kill you like were suppose to" Blake reminded him of the bright side

**No, we would defiantly choose to go down the same path (with a few minor, un-evil, adjustments) because we just can't imagine not having the morphers on our wrists. Plus saving people gives such a good feeling…**

"Don't put that" The crimson muttered

"Why not?" She spun to look at them

"Because it's suppose to sound like one of us is typing this, we don't say all that stuff" The yellow shrugged

Rolling her eyes, she backspaced over the unwanted stuff before asking "Question two?"

"Again, no evil thunders would have been great" The red wind started the discussion

"You're just sore that you got your ass kicked" The taller, and more brooding, red smiled a wicked smile.

"You wish" The air ninja snorted

"But why would you split up a winning team?" Dustin grinned, the others feeling (just a little) touched at the comment.

"We do balance each other out" The navy added

**No way would we get other people. While we had some bumps in the beginning, we are a close knit group and while we get on each others nerves, I doubt that anyone else could fill the shoes that we do. **

"Better?" She asked, although she really wanted to get on to the next, and final, question.

They all nodded in approval as the topic of the final piece of discussion came to their minds.

"So it's asking if we would replace and or get another Tori?" Cam mused aloud

There was a moment of silence, before an answer.

"Why the fucking hell would we do that?" Hunter snorted in amusement

"Stupid question" Shane agreed, giving her a small touch on the shoulder in appreciation

"Like we need another girl here when Tori does a great job" Blake added, giving her a small smile

"I think that she's kicks our asses in line just fine" The yellow said truthfully

"It's also nice to have another intellect to talk to" Four sets of eyes rolled at Cam's comment.

And with a grin, she entered it in.

**Not in a million years, she's great and besides it would be scary to have more than one of her around. But she's also dependable and is more than capable to dish it our when we give her shit. **

**There's your answers, hopefully the butterfly won't stomp you. **

**-The guys **

"Next!" Dustin announced, about to grab the mouse

Smacking his hand away, she went back to type one more thing.

**One more thing: Call her hot or babe one more time and we will hunt you down. **

**Have a nice day! **

"Damn straight" Shane smiled evilly as the others did

"I thought you guys would like it" She sent the message before scrolling again down the endless page of questions.

"Oh yes, we like" Dustin snickered

"What's next in our campaign for wasting time?" Cam sighed before looking at the question she had clicked on.

Let the record show that it was an accident, a horrible accident.

**To: The blue female **

**From: Soccerchick **

**Just one question: Who's the best ranger, out of the guys? **

"Yeah Tori, whose the best?" Blake asked as they all looked at her

"I am not answering that question" She rose from her place at the computer

"Come on Tor" Dustin put on his puppy dog eyes, but she was used to it.

"No"

"She just doesn't want to admit that it's me" Hunter smirked

"Yeah right, tellem Tor!" Shane shot back, although she was already starting to climb the stairs.

"TORI!"

They all raced after her, leaving only a guinea pig (who had been meditating in the corner the entire time) and a ranger. Sitting in the chair, an answer was typed in.

**To: Soccerchick**

**From: NinjaStormBlue**

**The green ranger, because he has the brains, the technique, and he's a samurai. What else do you need to know? **

**Thanks for asking. **

**-NinjaStormBlue **

The person sent it off and sensei grinned.

"Well played my son, well played"

The screen was closed and the monitor was turned off before the chair turned to show a evilly satisfied smirk on the person's face.

"I know"

* * *

><p>Reviews? Plz!<p>

I thought it was a cut snippet.

THANKS FOR R2ing!


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

That sounded gay, well at least in the tone I read it in…well I guess it's appropriate considering the couples.

Okay, I decided to write a second chapter; Rouge Ranger helped encourage me. My stories are somewhat caught up, so what the hell? The readers will probably kill me for not uploading more chapters, but they can just deal.

Once again this is going on during the series of the NINJAS (ninja storm to be exact) and the episode is Tongue and Cheek (GO GOOGLE!) that Dustin does his solo thingy. I really don't care about the time frame for this story; it's just during the series during some time; nothing exact.

**Note:** The kissing question was from Rogue Ranger, I wasn't really sure if he wanted his name used, but the credit for the Shane/Dustin sweetness inspiration goes to him!

AN: There is A LOT more slashiness in this one. May I remind you that the couples are Blake/Tori, Hunter/Cam, and Shane/Dustin. Don't like, then ignore the slash parts, but still read because some of the questions are humorous. But it's still T so there's nothing too graphic…but there is some hints of some more stufffff, if you get my drift ;)

ANN: **Dustin + Shane = Duane!**

**DUANE FOREVER! **

Reviews would be awesome!

Also: Got any questions for me? Send 'um in! I WILL USE THEM!

ANN: There are questions; they are just later in the chapter!

Enjooyyy!

* * *

><p>A yawn escaped him as he stretched, causing the person next to him to shift before snuggling closer.<p>

It had been a long day; it was a surprise that most of the rangers weren't tired.

He was tired, but sleep was mocking him by letting the ninja leaning against him go out in a moment's time while not giving him the same. So instead he was watching his surroundings.

Like everything else, it was boring doing so.

The blues weren't there, having disappeared hours ago for…he had tried to keep those thoughts out of his mind of what he thought they were doing. Cam was typing as usual, but this time it seemed that he had a stalker.

The darker shade of red had been staring at the back of the techie's head for…he had lost track of time in his many attempts to go to sleep, which had all failed. Hunter was currently on the opposite end of the couch that he was on, but it seemed as though the crimson ninja didn't care about where he was. All he cared about was Cam it seemed.

The warning signs had been flashed, but it seemed that the green ranger was being oblivious. Considering how sharp the dude was, he was finding it interesting that he could ignore the hearts coming off the crimson.

He was considering slapping the crimson idiot and shaking the green moron before locking them in a closet. Dustin would be all for it, Tori could convince Blake. It would be perfect….

"What are you doing?" He looked to Hunter, who had an eyebrow raised, before looking down at his hands. They had been rubbing together deviously; he bet his morpher that the smirk on his face had look pretty evil too. The grin fell away and his hands went back to his lap while he answered.

"Nothing" Smooth Clarke, smooth he muttered internally; that is definitely not suspicious, he will SO believe that. This would not end well because the crimson would bug him until he told what the hell he was maliciously planning because he would want in. And if he tried to ignore him, they were both hard heads, it wouldn't work…

"Whatever" What? Oh right, **Cam** was in the room; he was a cockroach not worthy of the idiot's small attention span.

It got a bit annoying when the dirty blonde zoned out in la-la Cam land, he was surprised he had actually gotten a response. Tori had been scheming to get the two together since the situation had become apparent (except to the two involved) to the team, he didn't care how it happened except that it needed to happen. Hunter was all grumpy and Cam seemed really lonely.

Tori might just kill him for doing it while she wasn't here later but since he was bored…

Carefully avoiding bumping the person against him, he sent a blast of air towards the other end of the couch. It blew the elder Bradley's thick head of hair back before the dirty blonde locks fell back into place and he was met with a glare.

He nodded towards the sounds of typing keys, wondering if the other red would get his drift.

An eyebrow rose…nope.

'Ask him out' He mouthed before thumbing towards the green.

'What?' If it didn't upset his sleeping partner, he might of just slapped himself; no wonder Hunter was called a brooding idiot.

'A-S-K….' He spelled slowly before pointing to Cam '…O-U-T' He wasn't sure if could make it any clearer…

Hunter's face paled while a look of shock came over his expression; at least he got the message.

"Go on" He whispered while managing to tap the comatose ranger with his toe, which was met with a glare.

The slightly taller ninja shook his head, he raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Hunter looked at him before looking at the person that was almost in his red self's lap. "Why don't you?"

His mouth dropped open; he didn't think anybody knew about that! Looking down to his snuggle buddy, he knew why he wouldn't ask.

After fighting monsters, he had plopped down on the couch for a breather and next thing he knew, Dustin had been asleep on his shoulder. Not that he minded the arrangement, but it had prevented him from getting up. He didn't want to wake the yellow, besides he looked so cute asleep. The touch of the other male's skin against his was comforting, but it also reminded him why he would never take it to the next level with the dirt boy.

They had been best buds since forever, which was one of the reasons that Dustin felt comfortable enough to lay up against him. If he asked and the earth ninja didn't feel the same way…it would all be ruined and he rather have a nibble of what he wanted than the whole thing. Did he want more? Yes, but he wasn't going to risk losing it all.

As if on cue with his thoughts, the yellow wiggled to where the ninja was almost in his lap. He swallowed; resisting the urge to put his fingers in the brown mess of curls an inch from his hand.

Trying to take his mind off Dustin, he looked back to Hunter.

"I will"

Where the hell had THAT come from?-!-? Why had those words come out of his mouth, he certainly would NOT!

The other man snorted, calling his bluff "Yeah right"

Maybe it was time to step up, he mused, NAH! He would stay in the same place he always had, as Dustin's best friend. He had watched the girlfriends come and go, hell he had almost snarled at Marah when she broke the yellow's heart; but he would not it come to the point where he and Dustin could not be in the same room without it being awkward.

"I will I you will"

STUPID MOUTH! It seemed that his vocal cords disagreed with him, his lips seemed to know what they wanted and they weren't going to listen to his instructions.

The blonde hesitated; his mouth took over "Don't think you can do it?"

Well that did it; no better way to get either him of Hunter to agree to something than through their egos.

The male gave him a look over, before glare and nodding fiercely "You're on airhead"

It seemed that they both had the same thing on the line, except that Cam would more than likely react a bit more violent than Dustin. The green would glare, before just flat out ignoring the crimson while Dustin on the other hand would nervously try to avoid him while trying to keep up the life that he was used to.

Now that the idiotic deal was set up, he just had to get the two of them alone somewhere. Usually he would leave and Dustin would more than likely follow, but since the yellow was cutely asleep on his lap, a bit more of a creative idea would have to be thought up.

"You hungry?" A light bulb having gone a moment before, he wondered if it would actually work. You never knew if you didn't try…

"What?" The person that was also on the couch asked in confusion as the green ranger turned from his post to look at them.

Having seemed to of heard none of the conversation they had had, the samurai seemed to just be focused to the question.

"I'm guessing you want pizza" Cam replied, knowing that the cooked discs were a staple for the team.

"Of course, is that good with you Hunter?" He shrugged as he usually would

"Yup" The crimson replied while giving him a look of 'where are you going with this?'

The green appeared with a phone in his hand, calling the number that was speed dialed into all their phones.

"Make sure to get some for the lovebirds!" He yelled at Cam while smirking, the same expression came to Hunter's face. The blues couldn't be gone that much longer and he was damn sure that they were going to be hungry when they got back.

The green ranger, who already had a phone to his ear, nodded before speaking "I'd like to order 3 pizzas; one meat lovers, one veggie, and one plain cheese" It was their basic team order, they all had it memorized after so many times of eating at the various places of pizza.

The sensei's son snapped the phone shut and put it back in its proper place, in his pocket, before asking the question that would go with his plan. "Who's going to go pick it up?"

"Not me" They both looked at him, he pointed to the sleeping body that was pinning him to the couch in a way. Then he planted the idea that he hoped Cam would take "Why don't you and Hunter go?"

The crimson gave him a look, 'What are you doing?'

"He can go alone" Cam waved the idea off, he watched Hunter's face fall slightly at the rejection.

"You need to get out, besides Tori is going to be pissed that you didn't get your social interaction time quota done today" The green glared at him, he just shrugged. Anything was fair game for ammo; he would just have to deal.

"Social interaction quota?" Hunter asked in amusement and interest.

"Cam's such a shut it that Tori set an amount of time he has to interact with people…" He began to explain.

"I did!" The samurai growled defensively

"…**other than the** **team**" Shooting back the answer back forcefully, he knew he had won.

Glaring at him for a moment, the green finally retreated from his all powerful computer chair while muttering something about "Stupid airhead" and going to "change out ninja outfit".

And as the green disappeared into another underground room, he turned to a shocked Hunter. Grinning a 'I'm good' grin, he leaned back comfortably and stated the obvious "You're move Bradley"

It stayed silent, as the small brain of Hunter trying to process what had just happened, and before the brooding idiot could find anything to say, Cam was back.

The Samurai was dressed simply in jeans and a green shirt, but he was pretty sure that Hunter's brain had exploded. He reached to poke the idiot, who scrambled up while under the gaze of a slightly curious Cam who was wondering what had just happened.

"I'll pay my share when sleeping beauty wakes up" The green nodded in understanding before walking up the stairs.

Hunter on the other hand lingered for a moment, motioning towards Dustin. Understanding the message, the challenge to their earlier deal, he nodded even though in the back of his mind he was going NO! NO! NO! Supposedly he was going to ask his best friend on a date, either that or confess his love…god he hated his ego sometimes. If he didn't have it then he wouldn't have made the stupid deal and he would still be the best friend.

"Have fun, now shoo" He said with a smirk, trying to forget that he had to keep up with his part of the bargain.

"Shane…" It was met with a glare and a growl.

"HUNTER!" The call came from the top of the stairs, a slightly irritated Cam behind it.

"Better not keep him waiting, he might not give you that smooch later" With a wink, he knew he was pushing it.

The taller man looked like he was about to say something, or punch him, when the Samurai intervened "COME ON OR I AM LEAVING YOU!"

One low growl later and then he was alone with his sleeping friend.

The light breaths of Dustin broke the silence, he faintly smiled. Feeling his hand brushing through something, he looked down to find that his fingers were the curls that he had tried to keep out of his mind. It seemed that his hands had done it subconsciously, he hadn't even noticed until now. But the brown mess was so soft that he was glad that his brain had been overridden.

It felt good to have the warm body so near, the hugs and high fives having lost their luster as he craved more. Dustin was the one that usually initiated the contact, so he couldn't just go and snuggle up to the dude when he felt like it; he had to keep up his normal behavior because being confronted by the yellow on why he was acting so strange was not a place he wanted to go.

Hunter would understand if he backed out, right? Who was he kidding; the crimson would never let him forget it. But that might just be better than having the yellow avoid him for the rest of his life. He wasn't sure he could bare that. Some might think that he was being cynical; after all Dustin wasn't exactly always straight with his actions, but there hadn't been any indication that the dude was gay. He would, even though he begged it wouldn't happen, probably be rejected which would kill him.

That was it, he decided, he rather deal with Hunter than doing something to start a soap opera on the team.

"Dude…" The body clothed in yellow murmured lowly before curling deeper into him, he breathed deeply.

He needed to, even though it was fighting what his body wanted, get out of Dustin's grip or he might just do something he regretted. Like kiss the lips that were so close, were they as soft as they looked?

Before he could lean closer and try out that thought, he streaked out from under the earth ninja. Appearing on the other side to lower the body into the couch, his fingers ached from the loss of contact as every part of his body did.

A distraction was what he needed; he searched wildly for something, anything.

Thank god Cam left his computer on, he spun in the chair so fast that he felt a bit dizzy when his eyes focused on the screen. An Internet browser was up, he read the website.

**Www_ Blue Bay Ninja Rangers _com **

[AN: That's the only way I could get the site in there, I know it's weird!]

"Working my ass" He muttered to himself while going to the fans' question page. Doing so was a good timewaster, which was exactly what he needed. Plus he was giving back to the community which felt good; answering a few messages might just help relieve the burning feeling that was in his fingertips and the one that was slowly spreading to his entire body.

**Favorite sport? **

That one might give too much information; god knows the fans would storm the skate park, ocean, and the track if they knew.

Next.

**Favorite drink/snack? **

It was simple and easy, just what he was looking for.

**From: THECOOKIESMONSTER! **

**To: The Rangers **

**Dear rangers, **

**I would first like to thank you for your service to Blue Bay; it's a great to have you guys around. **

**Now, while I like milk and cookies myself, I was wondering what your favorite drink/ snack? **

Well it was straight forward enough; perfect to take his mind off…

"Sprite, salt and vinegar chips dude"

…DUSTIN!

He looked into the two brown eyes that had been reading over his shoulder, while their owner lazily stretched.

Don't do anything stupid Shane, he told himself.

"Weren't aware you were awake dude" He said while typing in the answer

"Just woke up a minute ago when you moved" Damn, he cursed himself, he had woken Dustin up.

**From: The Rangers **

**To: THECOOKIEMONSTER! **

**Dear Cookie Dude, **

**This is red typing, just so you know.**

"Does he really need to know?" The yellow snickered slightly before leaning on him a bit.

He rolled his eyes and continued.

**Favorite drinks and snacks…well we all like pizza and soda, but individually: **

**Me – Coke, and… **

Maybe it was the fact that he had other stuff on his mind, like the gorgeous man leaning all over him! But he could not remember…

"Barbeque chips dude" Dustin knew all his favorite things, so it wasn't really surprising that the yellow filled in his blank.

"Thanks, I'm a bit sleepy" Probably shouldn't of said that, Dustin was going to go all mother hen on him. The yawn that came a moment later probably didn't help.

"Then take a nap" The sentence suggested that it was so easy.

"I tried, couldn't fall asleep" He replied flatly before typing

…**barbeque chips.**

**Yellow - Sprite, salt and vinegar chips**

**Blue – Cranberry juice and Lucky Charms **

"She'll probably kill me for that" He stated aloud, even though Tori had been scene munching on the cereal during all hours of the day. Although she was trying to cut down to lose weight even though they had all told her very loudly that she didn't need to.

"Probably" The earth ninja chuckled in his ear, which made a small shiver, go down his spine. The laugh was so soulful and joy filled that he wished he could have it as his ringtone just to listen to it a million times a day.

**Navy – Water, Popcorn **

Considering the dude had almost died in artificial flavoring, it was surprising that Blake still ate the stuff. But if you love the stuff, you love it.

**Crimson – Coke, anything he can get his hands on **

Dustin let out a snort of amusement while patting him on the shoulder "Nice dude"

He grinned proudly, happy for the yellow's approval.

**Green - ? **

"What are Cam's favorites?" He looked at Dustin, because he had no idea.

"I don't know, make something up" Well that was an idea, although if he did anything too crazy the green would kick his ass.

**Green – Seven up and Apples **

His best friend snickered; he rolled his eyes "I had to come up with something!" But Dustin didn't say anything, he only kept laughing.

**Thanks for the question dude (or dudette)! **

**-Red **

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled as Dustin sat **IN HIS LAP** to get to the keyboard.

"Like you were doing to move dude" The yellow replied before deleting the last line and typing something else.

**-Red and Yellow **

"You could have just asked" He puffed, trying to ignore the fact the nice butt that was sitting on him.

"This is more fun" The other man smiled evilly before scrolling down through the questions.

Great, that meant that Dustin was not getting up anytime soon. Just fucking great.

**Favorite color? **

"Is that guy stupid or something?" He asked, looking at the question as the man in charge of the mouse clicked on it.

"Just maybe…" Dustin murmured as they both read.

**From: SugarandSpice**

**To: The Rangers **

**Hey, I was just wondering what you guys' favorite colors are BESIDES your first choice. So the question is what is your second favorite color besides your suits? **

"Yellow"

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Yes the answer popped out automatically, but did his mouth really hate him that much?

But it seemed to not faze Dustin as the dude typed, even as he watched the yellow's expression the entire time.

**From: The Rangers **

**To: SugarandSpice **

**Second favorite color eh? **

**That's an easy one, do what you will with the answer; p **

**This is the awesome yellow ranger by the way! **

**Red's is Yellow **

**Blue's is Navy **

**Navy's is Blue**

**Crimson's is Green **

**Green's is Crimson **

"Way to blow their relationship" He teased, although his heart was still beating so fast from the answer he had given.

"They'll thank me later" The brunette smirked

"Not when the yaoi girls eat them alive" The yellow gave him an amused look

"That would be interesting to watch"

He snickered "Hunter would probably hide behind Cam"

"I would hide behind you dude, those chicks are scary" He swore that his heart stopped, did he hear that right?

In the meanwhile, Dustin kept typing.

**Mine is Red**

He was Dustin's favorite? YES!

Wait, WHAT? Did he read that right, what the hell did that mean?

**Thanks for the question dudette! **

**-Yellow and Red **

And as Dustin went scrolling, he tried to figure out what was going on inside the head of his friend. Was that supposed to tip him off that he liked him too? The yellow was always wearing his emotions for the world to see, but now everything about the other man seemed cryptic. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, which was driving him crazy.

"Dude, look at this" He heard the ninja chuckle, before he peeked around the other's body to see…

**From: BlackBear778 **

**To: The Rangers other than Navy **

"I knew Blake was unpopular but really?" He muttered

While the shorter Bradley was calmer, the fan girls (and guys) seemed to like the risk takers more, hence the reason why he and Hunter were on the top of the most popular list. Not to say that the navy wasn't liked, the softer fans loved him; just liked they loved Dustin.

"Keep reading" His best friend urged while trying to smother his laughter.

**Hello, I have a very important question that are not for Navy's eyes, so if you are reading this Navy then GO TO ANOTHER PAGE! **

Well that was very direct, he mused, his curiosity levels were definitely up.

**Now, for the others, my question is: Why is the Navy ranger short? **

Smacking his forehead softly into Dustin's back, he laughed. Blake, although he was a great guy, was just not very tall; they were all used to it, they all cracked jokes about it once in a while, but a fan had actually asked about it? How the hell were they suppose to answer that, what kind of an answer would be expected to that question?

It seemed that Dustin had the answer, as he started typing. Looking to see what had been typed, he laughed harder.

**From: The Red and Yellow Rangers **

**To: BlackBear778**

**Hey Bear, **

**The answer is very simple…**

**He keeps forgetting his stilts. **

**Yes, he wears stilts. No, he not a clown. We tell him to bring them and he always forgets, he just spaces out sometimes. Perhaps he will actually bring them one day and you will see him be as tall as the crimson ranger or something. **

**Until then, have a good day! **

**-Yellow and Red **

"Blake is going to kill us"

"If he ever finds out dude"

Dude had a point; he tried to stop laughing as the time wasting activity of answering questions continued. It seemed that Dustin was slightly uncomfortable because he was shifting, so he decided to move a bit and finally they reached an agreement.

"It'd be easier if we had two chairs" The stated sentence was the exact opposite of what he wanted, but he wasn't sure he could take having the yellow on top of him much longer.

"Still not moving dude" He sighed, stupid stubborn yellow ranger.

Seeing that he had lost the battle, but hopefully not the war, he peeked around the yellow for the next question.

**From: Coffeelver **

**To: The Blue and Navy ninjas **

"We shouldn't be…" He was cut off

"We'll tell them about it later, I want to know the question"

**Hello, thank you so much for reading this! I mean I know there are a lot of questions on here and that you guys are on a tight schedule, but thank you so much for reading this. Thank you so very very very much! I love that you guys are doing this and that you are actually answering questions…**

**Okay, too much coffee, sorry I am ranting. **

**My question is: have you seen this Website? **

Then there was a link, which Dustin clicked.

**Www _ NavyandBlue_ com **

"Oh my god" Those were the first, and only words that came out of his mouth as the screen filled with images of a morphed Tori and Blake. Some had been photo shopped to have little hearts; there were comments about how the fans of the site hoped the two got married, the whole nine yards.

"Blake is going to faint when he sees this" Dustin was right, due to the fact that Blake got very embarrassed and did not deal with that embarrassment well.

"Then we won't let him see it" Hooking one arm around Dustin's waist, he used his other hand to commandeer the mouse and click out of the window. Going back to the questions, while ignoring the one they had just opened, he tried not to think about the body heat that was seeping into his arm at the moment.

**Coke or Pepsi? **

"Coke duh"

"Water's better dude"

**Coffee or Tea? **

"Coffee, tea is nasty"

"I don't know how Sensei drinks it"

"Maybe that's why he's so cranky sometimes"

"That's when he doesn't have his tea"

"Oh"

"Exactly"

**Beer or Wine? **

"How old do they think we are?"

"Old enough to drink I guess"

"Thank you captain obvious"

"You're welcome dude!"

"Goofball"

"Airhead"

**Type of Milkshake? **

"Vanilla, what is with all these drink questions?"

"I don't know dude, but for me…" He watched Dustin close his eyes for a moment, obviously thinking. It wasn't long before a faint smile came to his face, it was so sweet; what would it be like to feel the smirk against his lips? Trying to keep away from those thoughts, he waited for his friend's answer.

But before it came, he saw the yellow's eyes open slowly to look at him.

"…Chocolate is perrrrfect" He listened to the rolling Rs and his person melted just a bit. The organ called his brain wasn't really thinking and yet he still wondered if there was any reason why Dustin was still looking at him.

His fingers subconsciously scrolled, even though his eyes were still locked with the sweet brown ones gazing at him.

"Dude" Then out of the corner of his eyes he found on that looked interesting.

**RYCGNBFC Question? **

Let the record show that it was a mistake to click on that link, one that he wished he had made a long time ago.

"What is RYCGNBFC?" Dustin asked curiously, leaning back into his as he scrolled.

"We're about to find out" He replied

**From: R+Y Fan **

What an interesting penname he thought, he wondered what it meant.

**To: The Rangers **

**Hi! **

**I am a proud member of the Red Yellow Crimson Green Navy Blue Fan Club (also known as RYCGNBFC) and I wanted you guys to know that it is awesome to have you guys doing this, answering questions. **

"We have a fan club?" The yellow questioned in interest and amusement

"We have a website" He shrugged, it wasn't a huge deal

"Yeah I know, but dude…"

"It was a matter of time"

**So my question for you six are: Have you ever wanted to kiss anyone on the team? **

A small pop resounded…

"…" He doubted he could say anything even if he wanted to

… maybe it was his brain?

Kissing someone on the team?

Dustin…

Yep, his brain had exploded.

But despite the fact that he was sure that his head was filling with blood from where multiple veins had burst, he curiously and cautiously looked around the body that had fallen motionless on him to the blank face of Dustin.

His vocal cords seemed to fail him, but he kept trying to speak. If he managed to turn the awkward silence into a joke, maybe the moment would pass without it ending in alienating himself from the one person that he was pretty sure he would die without.

While he tried to get his voice back, he moved his hand that was wrapped around the yellow and the one that was holding the mouse and moved them to the keyboard. What was he going to type though? Bullshitting something like this was going to be difficult if not impossible seeing that his body hadn't been exactly the most obedient lately. How was he supposed to lie, what the hell was he going to say?

There were still a few moments before he needed to answer, so he started the return message.

**From: The Rangers **

**To: R + Y Fan **

**Is there anyone that…**

His hands were on fire as they were held and removed from the keyboard by the one in his lap. Sneaking a look at Dustin, the man was looking at him…hungrily, what was that about? As he tried to comprehend what was going on, the two hands that had replaced his began to sound the keys of the keyboard.

**Yes. **

He probably meant Tori; he tried to rationalize, even though the three letter word meant so much to him. But that was too much to hope for; he was just dreaming if he thought it was for him, a dream that would never come true.

"So who's the lucky ninja?" He joked, finally having found his voice, trying desperately to break the silence.

The room dropped another octave into emptiness of the vocal kind, even their breaths becoming less than the tiniest whisper. Every part of his body was frozen, as it seemed the only other person in the room was as a whole.

He waited agonizing moments for Dustin to say something, had he said something wrong? The sarcastic sentence had been a normal one, but had it meant so much more to the yellow?

The answers remained unanswered, as they would for eternity, as one last word was engraved into the screen. And as he read each individual letter, he felt his heart stop as the word, the name, burned itself into his eyes, mind, and soul.

There was no way…

**Shane. **

…and yet there it was.

Right in front of his own two eyes.

A name, his.

"Dustin…" It came out as a whisper, the faintest that he himself had ever heard. But it was enough for the yellow to slither around to face him, their eyes locked.

This time none of him resisted as he cupped the hand of his friend to feel the tiniest sparks from the small amount of touch.

"Dude, I…" Those words were cut off as the rich earthy taste of the other ninja consumed him.

There was no going back, that had been obvious at the first touch of the yellow's lips. Everything could be screwed up, his friendship, everything. But that could wait, nothing mattered as the heat spread.

Even if in a moment the other ran, it was worth it. He had no regrets, even if the worst nightmare of Dustin hating him occurred; no regrets.

But those thoughts vanished as, to his surprised, the other deepened the kiss.

Using the two arms that had been at the no forgotten keyboard, he pulled the yellow closer to where he could faintly feel the other's heartbeat. Their bodies crushed together even more as Dustin moved even deeper into his embrace.

The fiery sparks spread to the point where he let out a small moan.

Finally when they absolutely had to separate, for fear of asphyxiation although that would have been the most pleasurable way to die, he smiled. After all his worries, who knew that a simple body malfunction on his part for initiating the who process would have lead to what he truly wanted.

"Wish that could have happened a long time ago" This time he did not scold his mouth for saying such a thing or his brain for thinking such a thing; instead he kept smiling.

"Me too dude" Then he was breathless once more, but he didn't want it any other way.

As the pleasure attack on his nerve system was occurring, a thought popped up in his mind, a light bulb if you will.

"Shane, what are you doing?" A panting Dustin asked, as he clinged to his red self as he walked them both over to the couch.

"Thought we need more room"

Those words were said, but they didn't matter.

And as his self went further up to cloud nine he knew that to be true.

Nothing mattered, nothing at all.

Not the fact that the lovebirds could come through at any moment, both pairs of them.

Not the fact that Lothor could be an asshole and sound an attack.

Not the fact that he currently was out of breath and yet was unwilling to end the fiery kiss.

It didn't matter; everything could go to hell…

All there was Dustin.

…because there was no where else he rather be.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Please! <strong>

**What did you think, better than the last chapter? **

**Thanks for telling and reading! **


End file.
